Baisers Pluvieux
by tabby.hearts.phoenix
Summary: Pre-Light in the Darkness. MM/OC. Marshal invites Minerva into town for the afternoon, and they two begin the start of a wonderful friendship. by tabbyhearts.


Baisers Pluvieux

By tabbyhearts (this means that Nymph didn't write this at all...)

* * *

Soaking wet and shivering - a girl made her way slowly across the field and after a few seconds, as if in defeat, sank into a puddle. She twisted her limp black pony tail between her fingers as a few lone tears made their way down her already wet checks. Shaking her head sadly, she pulled her jacket tighter around her, but the wind seemed to chill her even more as she buried her face in her arms.

"Hey! You there." A voice called out, tired as if it had run from the city. A figure plopped down besides her and the rain ceased.

"Go away," she turned from the stranger and made to get up. But the boy, she realized, grabbed her wrist and pulled her back under the umbrella, wrapping his thin arms around her shoulders.

"Marshal Callaghan. Who are you?" He introduced himself, as he shrugged off his jacket.

"M-Minerva..." her voice came out much stronger than she expected and she looked up, her eyes meeting a pair of soft brown ones. She ducked her head, "I live over there..." she trailed away, her shaking finger pointing towards a house on the loneliest corner of the street. Marshal wrapped his arms around her, trying to warm her with his heat.

"With that maniac? No wonder," he rose, pulling her to his feet. "Must you be off right away? My pa gave me some pocket money, do you want to go into town?" She nodded excitedly, "Oh yes, my sister won't mind."

"You sister?" Marshal grasped her hand a little tighter, "You have a sister?" Minerva nodded, pulling Marshal's jacket around her shoulders, and stepping closer to him under the umbrella, her eyes filled with tears.

"What's her name?" He asked gently, pulling her gently across the street. She followed closely, watching her feet splash in the puddles.

"Minerva? Are you okay?" He asked, pausing to look into her eyes, "What's wrong?" He asked, noticing tears in her eyes. He tilted her head so she was looking up at him, "You have the most beautiful emerald eyes I have even seen."

"Thanks ... sorry about that." Minerva responded, her voice above a whisper. "I just ...my sister's name is Diana." Marshal nodded, "Is something bothering you Minerva?" he asked, as they stepped onto a trolley that was headed towards the center of town. Shaking her head, Minerva closed her eyes and rested her head on Marshal's shoulder, a smile gracing her features as he put an arm around her shoulders.

"Here we are!" Marshal took Minerva's hand and popped open the umbrella, "Crawley Town Square!" He looked towards Minerva, who stood huddled a few feet from the trolley car, "C'mon Minerva! It'll be fun, we can stop in a shop or two and you can pick something for your sister." He took her hand again and they made their way towards a small cart by a toy shop. Minerva stared into the windows, her lingering longingly on a action figure toy of a knight on horseback rearing up in front of a dragon.

She pointed towards it, eyes shining, "Look at it," she breathed, "it's beautiful." Marshal paused, his eyes flicking towards Minerva's and the figurine in the window, "Yes," he added, "it is." Then he paused, "Wait here," he whispered, darting quickly into the shop.

Minerva watched him as he made his way to the counter, making his way towards the man at the desk. His mouth moved a few times then he handed the man something over the counter. The man nodded and reached under the counter and handed him a small white box and smiled, looking towards her. Marshal shook his head then darted quickly from the store, smiling at Minerva.

"Here," he pushed the box into her hands, "open it." He urged her, taking the umbrella from her. With shaking hands, Minerva pulled the top from the box, then looked up at Marshal, her eyes brimming with tears. She removed the figurine from the box, admiring it from every angle, then placed it back in it's box and quietly, she tucked the box into Marshal's coat pocket.

"Thank you," she breathed, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Thanks you so much." Marshal wrapped his arms around Minerva's waist, hugging her tightly, "You're welcome Minerva." He mustered all the strength he had, attempting to spin her in a circle.

Giggling Minerva grasped his shoulders and smiled, closing her eyes. Landing, she stumbled, Marshal falling with her, and she stared up at him. Then she smiled, "I really ought to get home, my sister will be wondering where I am." Minerva rose, pulling off Marshal's jacket and tucking the box with the figurine inside her dress pocket.

The ride on the trolley took twice as long as dusk was approaching and most people were returning home for supper. Minerva leaned against the window, staring at the rain as it pelted the trolley's windows. Leaning over, Marshal put an arm around her shoulders, stroking her hair absentmindedly, humming quietly to himself.

"Marshal?" Minerva looked over at him, "Do you mind walking me home? My uncle," she spat the word out as if it were a disease, "will be furious if I come in soaking wet." Nodding, Marshal smiled, his eyes meeting hers, and he returned to stroking her hair.

"Here, right?" Minerva asked as the trolley slowed to a stop at Heather Ridge – and Marshal rose, taking her hand. They made their way across the street, and hurried towards the sidewalk, keeping their hands clasped. Minerva paused, "Wait, you'd better leave me off here – I don't want my uncle to see you. I don't think he'd be very happy." Marshal nodded, "That's perfectly fine Minerva," he reached into his pocket then dropped a two pound note in her hand, "I'm right down the street if you want to chat sometime, and I'd like to meet your sister too." He leaned forwards, tentatively kissing her check, then smiled, taking her hand in his.

"I hope to see you again Minerva."

She nodded, "And same to you Marshal – you're my best friend."

And those four words melted his heart.

* * *

AN: Yeah, I know the kiss on the check was a little "too old" for them, but it really showed their friendship.


End file.
